Don't You Wish You Were As Hot As My Girlfriend
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Mark just wants the girls at his college to know he's off limits. Fandom: Got7. Genderbend. Part of the Kpop Boys Genderbend Series.


Title: Don't You Wish You Were As Hot As My Girlfriend

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Got7

Series: none

Pairings: Markson

Characters: Mark Tuan, Jackson Wang, Im JB, and Jinyoung.

Summary: Mark just wants the girls at his college to know he's off limits.

Disclaimer: Got7 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Mark sighed as a group of girls flocked around him, though he quickly put on a polite smile. Despite his urge to scream, he remembered his parents always told him to be polite no matter what.

* * *

There was nothing special about him but the girls refused to believe that.

He was just a average student who happened to be on the college's basketball team, and student council vice president.

They constantly flirted with him, twirling their hair and batting their eyelashes at him. The bolder ones would even go as far to ask him on dates, hanging off his arm as they did like they had the right too. The girls would follow him walk outside his classroom, library, gym or even his dorm room sometime if he didn't leave quick enough. His roommate JB was pissed about that, some of the girls would try to hit on him even when his girlfriend Jinyoung visited.

He was flattered sure, and if he wasn't in a committed relationship, and single, he would have jumped at the opportunity.

His girlfriend Jackson was a senior at the high school nearby. Jackson was the love of his life and he planned on proposing to his princess on their anniversary. Some stupid girls with a crush aren't going to ruin the perfect thing he had going on.

* * *

"Markie-oppa!"

Mark cringed at the name, it always sounded disgusting coming from anyone who wasn't Jackson. Turning around Mark groaned as Hyua rushed forward to, hold onto his arm. She clung tightly and looked up at him, batting those fake eyelashes at him.

Hyua made sure to press her revealing chest against his arm, "Oppa, how about we go on a date today? There's a cute cafe that opened up two blocks away from the campus. I know I would be an amazing girlfriend and I'm positive you would be an amazing boyfriend."

Mark forced a smile, pulling her hands from his arm roughly ignoring the surprised shriek she made at the action. "I am an amazing boyfriend. Have been for three years. Now if you please excuse me." Mark stated softly trying to pull himselfrom away buthe Hyua moved to block his path.

Hyua scoffed, crossing her arms releasing him, "To who? Prove it." The rest of the girls who followed Hyua, stopped speaking to hear Mark's answer. Mark sighed running an hand through his hair. He had no problem shouting his love for Jackson into the sky but he didn't want all these girls in his relationship.

"Why should I tell you, any of you? My relationship is my business not yours beside I don't need proof to prove that I have." Mark calmly stater trying to keep his temper in check but Hyua didn't back down.

"Then who's your girlfriend if your really in a relationship? Unless your ashamed of her or she's pretend." Hyua bite right back.

"I don't need to tell you shit!" Mark snapped shocking some of the other girls.

"I want proof!"

"Hello my name's proof. Nice to meet you."

Mark's snarl turned into bright smirk when he heard the sarcastic words coming from behind him. Holding his hand out, Mark pulled his girlfriend Jackson Wang in front of the girls with a proud look.

"Hyua and ladies meet my beautiful girlfriend of three years Jackson Wang." Mark said showing his babygirl off to the girls. Jackson blushed at the attention, her school outfit hugging her glorious curves making the college girls look like adolescent boys.

"Hey." Jackson said.

Mark smirked at Hyua as her mouth opened and closed. Suddenly Mark glanced towards his clock to see that it was only 11:10, Jackson should still be in school until 3:45. "Babygirl, why are you out of school this early? Did something happen?"

"The culinary department caught on fire so school was canceled for the rest of the day. I already talked to mommy and she said I can spend the rest of the today with you. If you wanted me too?" Jackson muttered near the end as she blushed cutely. Her black bangs hiding her eyes from his view but Mark just smiled, he loved how his princess still got nervous around him even after so many years of dating.

* * *

He couldn't help but fall more in love with her everyday.

* * *

Mark opened his mouth to tell his princess of course she could stay, but he was interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing behind them. He turned around glare fixed on his face at Hyua, who flinched at the sight.

Hyua shook off her fear, crossing her arms over her chest still trying to make them pop out, "Who's that?"

"My girlfriend Jackson, as I said before or did you suddenly turn deaf. Jackson these are my stalkers who refused to believe that I was dating someone until you showed up." Jackson outright laughed at the shocked girls from behind him.

Makr smiled softly at Jackson , "Now ladies, if you don't mind, I'm going to take the love of my life to lunch."

He didn't bother waiting for them to respond, simply grabbing Jackson'z hand and pulling him towards the closest pizza parlor on campus. Mark smirked feeling the stares from behind him, where the girls were left in a shocked and angry silence.

He bet they believed him now.

* * *

"You were rude to those girls Markie. You need to nicer to girls." Jackson muttered against Mark's chest as they laid stretched out on his bed watching Jeeper Creepers 3. Mark snorted, "I don't need to be nice to any other females expect my grandma, my mother, and you my princess beside they've been annoying me since the first day."


End file.
